Gotta Get That Girl
by VagariousVixen
Summary: Sirius always could get any and every woman he wanted; until now. Hermione Granger has been out of his grasp for far too long, and he plans to change that. SB/HG


AN: Wow; I meant to put this up a whole lot sooner! I kept on procrastinating on it, and I finally decided to get around to it. Anyways, I hope you enjoy it. R&R, if you'd like.

* * *

Firm fingers wrapped around the handle of the mug, and the rim was soon brought to thin lips. Deep, blue eyes scanned the morning paper in amusement. The man never had really liked reading the news, but he found it funny how people thought _they _had such issues. They believed that a drop in the economy was something oh-so-terrible. The Azkaban escapee knew far better than to think that those sorts of things were even problems.

He set the mug of firewhiskey down on the coffee table (it was never too early for a good drink), and flipped to the next page. Sports; now that was something that interested him. While sports of the wizarding world were far more interesting, he'd taken a particular fancy to rugby. What was more fun than watching several men beat each other up over a little ball? Plenty of things, but, frankly, he still enjoyed it. It was a rough sport, and he knew if he'd been able to, he would've taken it up when he was younger.

He sipped at his alcohol yet again, eyes scanning down the page as he read over the results of a recent football match. He finally was connected to the real world, it seemed. His charges had been lifted in the aftermath of the war, and now he was free to explore as he pleased. Sure, every now and again, he'd notice that the Ministry was still keeping an eye on him, but he could care less. He contentedly lived in Grimmauld Place with his godson and his soon-to-be-wife, Ginny. Molly, Arthur, Ron, and Hermione had made residence here as well.

He was delighted to have company, after being without for twelve years. They'd all grown, Harry and Ron twenty-two, Ginny twenty, and Hermione twenty-one. In fact, that swotty little witch had grown _very _nicely. She'd filled out in such a nice manner, curves attracting many eyes. Her honey curls cascaded along her shoulders and down her back ending about a foot above that delicious rump. A perfect, little face, perky breasts, flat stomach, and wide hips completed that absolutely irresistible look. Sirius was having troubles behaving.

He groaned in the slightest, and jammed the mug up against his lips. Oh, but he knew he wouldn't be allowed anywhere near the delectable, little witch. Harry and Ron kept track of her far too well, and thus he had reverted to trying not to stare at her tits or ass every time she walked by. It was rather hard, due to being the flirtatious man he was. Sure, he was still quite a bit older than her, but he could care less. That woman just looked far too good.

Oh, and how he _hated _behaving. He never really had, always rebelling against the rules and whatnot. Unfortunately, as long as the others stayed in this house, he wasn't allowed to go out and claim what he believed to be rightfully his. He could have any woman he wanted, yet he couldn't have Hermione Granger. It was a fickle situation, on his part.

However, it wasn't like the girl had accepted his advances in the first place. In fact, anytime he made a flirtatious statement (often crude), she looked absolutely horrified, and would immediately tell him off. Of course, he found that sexy as well; he would simply sit there and smirk as she got all flustered, and of course his indifference made her even more irritated. He absolutely loved seeing her face flush and arm flail about as she tried to express her discomfort. She was such a funny little thing, and it enticed him.

Yet, she remained out of his reach. It irritated him beyond words, but he knew he'd have her eventually. No woman had been able to resist the infamous Sirius Black for long, with his charms, looks, and whatnot. While she was a difficult case, he'd have her up and on his bed in the near future. Or on the table. Or on the couch. Or on the counter. Wherever and whenever the opportunity presented itself, he'd make sure that he took it.

Unfortunately, that'd have to wait until he could sneak around the watchful eyes of Harry and Ron. He picked up his now-empty cup and folded up the newspaper, setting it down on the cushion next to him. He headed into the kitchen, dropping the mug in the sink; somebody always ended up cleaning it up later. He hadn't done house chores ever since the day he'd been free; you could do so much more in life rather than spend ten minutes washing the dishes. That was a statement he'd live by for a very long time, he was sure.

He soon headed up the stairs, deciding it would be best if he took a shower. It was still five o' clock in the morning, so he'd have his privacy. Sirius hadn't been able to sleep soundly for the longest time, it seemed. At first, it was rather bothersome, but now he'd accepted becoming a night owl. It provided plenty of time for himself, which he used for many actions; most included wandering the streets at night, drinking booze, or going off into his own musings. While he did enjoy company, he'd simply grown adjusted to entertaining himself.

Upon reaching the proper floor, and after grimacing after stepping on a creaky floorboard, Sirius made his way towards the bathroom. If possible, he'd like to move out of this house, one day. However, Grimmauld Place had been a free, empty place for him to stay, and he only had to deal with drafts and that barbaric house elf. He'd like to head out to the country, perhaps; open skies, free from restrictions. It would be very nice.

He turned the doorknob and stepped inside, smiling at his own musings. Then the other residents of this house would have their choice to live there with him, or stay here. Perhaps then this house wouldn't be so cramped; this place wasn't meant to hold more than four occupants at a time, in his mind, and between visitors, he felt constricted. He needed some fresh air after being deprived from it for twelve years.

"Get out, get out! Go!"

He was abruptly pulled away from his thoughts by particularly loud yelling, and his head whipped up. He was immediately met by the sight of a (possibly) nude Hermione cowering behind the portion of shower curtain she'd pulled up to cover herself. Judging by the amount of clothes on the floor, and the room itself, he managed to dumbly figure out that the witch had the intentions of taking a shower as well. Well, this was a difficult situation.

He simply stared at the bare shoulder and calves he could see for a few moments, finding it very hard to look away. This sultry witch stood nude in front of him, one a few feet and a thin curtain separating them. This was an opportunity that he was given, and he'd be very glad to take it. However, it appeared that an unknown force kept him from advancing upon her and taking her right there on the floor.

"Go away!" Came the screech. "Sirius; I'm taking a shower! Get out!"

He was brought back to his senses, and turned slightly away from her. "Sorry, love," he muttered, forcing a hand up to block her away from his view. If he could, he'd simply sit there and stare at her all day. Perhaps then she'd drop that curtain, and he could come up and be allowed to touch every inch of that bare skin. He'd search with his lips, eyes, and hands, and he'd give her pleasures he knew she craved for. Perhaps then, he could lift her up onto the counter, position her just right, and take her in-

"I'm not going to say it again; you better get out before I hex your balls off!"

At this threat, he slowly made his way out the door, glancing behind him in the process. "I'm truthfully sorry about that, Hermione. I really thought I was the only one up."

Truthfully sorry? Ha! As if! He'd just gotten a good look at Granger with a mere, flimsy curtain covering that delectable bod of her's. He quietly closed the door behind him, a smirk playing upon his face. This would be quite interesting from now on; he was curious to see how she would act throughout the rest of the day after that little incident. No doubt she'd be utterly flustered, and he was excited. He absolutely adored making her uncomfortable; she was adorable, frankly.

* * *

Once the rest of the household had awoken, breakfast was being prepared by Molly, Ginny, and Harry. Sirius sat at one end of the table, leaning back on two legs of the chair. Harry had prepared him some coffee to drink, guessing that it would be as strong as the firewhiskey he adored. He hadn't even touched the mug.

Ron was half asleep at the table, but was awoken as Hermione shuffled into the room and gave him a slap on the shoulder. He snorted as he sat up straight, looking at her with sleepy eyes. The witch made sure to sit as far away from Sirius as possible, which meant sitting at the other end of the table. While they were in direct eye contact, Hermione seemed to completely ignore him. He smiled, and set his chair back down onto four legs.

Breakfast was soon served; bulky sausages, crispy potatoes with plenty of butter, and whatever bits of fruit they could find. It was a delicious meal, considering Harry had cooked for the Dursley's for years, and Ginny had often helped Molly with the meals for the Weasley household. However, breakfast wasn't quiet, with Ron eagerly discussing the results of one of the Quidditch Cup matches. Harry heartily joined in, and Ginny threw in input as well, while Arthur would attempt to join in before being sucked back into his conversation with Molly. This left Hermione to deal with Sirius entirely on her own.

Every single time she'd glance up at him, he'd send a wink her way. She seemed particularly disgusted, but the blush upon her face gave away her true feelings. Sirius Black had just about saw her naked in the bathroom; something she wouldn't be able to live down. Luckily, no one else knew about the incident, but most knew about how the animagus flirted with her in his own special way. She'd noticed all too well, though hadn't brought up the subject. She felt his gaze every time she walked by, but couldn't bring herself to tell him to bugger off.

Perhaps this was because she _didn't _want him to stop staring. As strange as it sounded, she was almost flattered knowing that this (frankly, attractive) man kept his eyes on her. While he was older than her, she hardly minded his gaze as much as she appeared to. There was something undeniably pleasant about knowing that the animagus watched her in the way he did.

Oh, but what was she even thinking? He was probably just teasing her, and therefore she needn't bother with him. Even after he'd caught sight of her naked behind that curtain, she doubted his intentions were true; he always mocked her in a petty little way, after all. _You know, Hermione; you've got a nice ass. Nice and big. Mind holding my plate with it? _The first few times, it'd pissed her off. Now, she just decided to ignore it.

That man just loved to torture her, it seemed, and while she continued to get flustered as she deliberately tried to ignore him, or told him off flatly, she still somewhat enjoyed his inappropriate jokes. While entirely obscene, it merely brought out his character, in a manner. It was good to know, that even after all those years in Azkaban, he'd retained that immature, boyish attitude she'd heard that he had. A man who went through so much, suffered for everything, and gained so little still made the best of any situation; truly a quality to be favored.

Of course, that didn't mean that he still didn't annoy her to no end. In fact, she wasn't liking the way he was staring at her. Well, perhaps she _did _like it, but it was better to believe that she didn't, no? She slowly stood up, and she knew perfectly well that Sirius watched her as she extended to her full stature. Those eyes followed her rolling hips as she made her way over the sink, washing off whatever crumbs lay upon her plate, before bidding a small farewell to the company within the room. He stared intently as she exited the room, that delectable rump leaving the room a split second behind her. He couldn't help but subconsciously lick his lips, but soon tore his eyes away from the empty doorway.

He turned his attention back to his meal, and began scarfing it down as quick as his stomach would allow. He certainly planned on having a chat with the Granger; mostly about how she felt about him walking in on her practically naked. Of course, she knew she was particularly upset about the whole thing, and he wanted to attempt and make her feel better about it. Of course, 'feeling better,' according the the infamous playboy known as Sirius Black, could mean a number of things. Most were particularly intimate, one way or another.

When the last of the potatoes were shoved down his throat, he abruptly stood up, chair tottering. He placed his dishes in the sink, and began making his way for the door.

"Sirius Black!"

He outwardly cringed at the sound of Molly's voice, and inwardly weeped. The woman was akin to an owl; she noticed each and every thing, even without large eyes. He wouldn't be surprised if she told him off about going after Hermione in such a manner. He slowly turned around, mild fear written across his face as he glanced towards her.

"Tuck your chair in! Honestly, you have no manners."

Relief washed away the lines of despair in his face, and he shuffled over to kick in the chair a smidge. With that, he was back out the door, and heading down to the library (Hermione was such a bookworm, as always). He was glad he didn't have to deal with Mrs. Weasley's wrath at the moment; she was perhaps the only woman he'd ever been truly terrified of. Over-protective, motherly, and huffy. There'd been far too many occasions where she'd forced him to sit down on a chair as she told him every little thing he'd done wrong, before shooing him off to his room.

He sauntered down the hall, soon pushing open one of the two doors that lead into the library. He took care to be quite, and was thankful that Hermione sat on the couch near the fireplace, facing away from the door. He licked his lips yet again, and began tip-toeing towards her. He soon reached the couch, and slowly placed his hands down on the top of it as he leaned slightly forward, directing himself into Hermione's peripheral vision.

He didn't quite believe he'd ever seen her jump so far, or yell in such a high voice.

He immediately backed off, and watched her as she scrambled to remove her wand from her pocket. Her book remained forgotten on the floor as she retracted the thin piece of wood, raising it up in his direction. It took her a few moments, but she seemed to recognize the animagus, and released a heavy sigh. Well, now she not only had her heart beating at an incredible rate, but she could feel a heavy blush beginning to settle on her face. She had reacted in such an abrupt way, after all.

He watched her for a few moments as she put her wand away, and picked her book from the floor. She slowly brought her chocolate orbs up to him, and shifted awkwardly between her feet.

"I'm sorry," she finally sputtered out, "I didn't hear you."

Exactly as he had intended, "I should be the one apologizing, love," he stated, moving his waistcoat aside to stick one of his hands in his pockets, "After all, I've caused you plenty of trouble today, haven't I?"

She watched him carefully for a few moments, almost appearing confused. However, she soon caught onto his meaning. She made a small noise, before offering a shrug. While she still wasn't too happy about the whole thing, she supposed she needn't dwell on it.

The lightest smile graced Sirius' face, and he took a step in her direction. He gave a small shake of his head. "It was very wrong of me, doll." How he adored these little nicknames. "I didn't mean to put you through that, you know. I would, obviously, never do that to you."

She gave a nod, and began moving back towards the couch. However, she almost froze as Black took yet another step towards her. "I should let you know, though, that it really wasn't that bad of an experience. Frankly, you should at least be happy that it was me."

Her brows furrowed in the slightest, face creasing in something akin to disgust. "Pardon?" She didn't quite like the context of his words.

He sashayed his hand back and forth, and shook his head. "Not what I meant at all. I mean, imagine if it had been your two lads. Either one of them would have been utterly distraught by the situation, and most likely gone off and complained about it. Not only would I get an earful from Molly, I'm certain you'd be a bit embarrassed, love. And none of us want that."

Her face flushed a bit more as he said this, and her gaze was directed to the side. His smile broadened; he absolutely loved that red tint upon her skin. He decided to continue on:

"While I'm sorry about the whole thing, I will admit that I somewhat enjoyed myself." He gave a cheeky look, and doubled their proximity. "You really must know, kitten, that any man would've been very pleased to see you like that. However, that doesn't mean you should allow them to see you in such a state. All I'm saying, is that you're a lovely girl. In many manners."

By now, he was practically hovering over her, those sexy, blue eyes gazing down at her with an intent that just made her want to melt. However, she stuttered like a fool, and retracted from him in the slightest. "I-I'm afraid I don't understand, Sirius..."

Oh, she understood perfectly. However, she hadn't prepared herself at all for the moment of knowing that he was indeed checking her out. This man before her had practically just announced that he took pleasure in looking at her, no matter what the state. It was odd, but she felt flattered, in an most peculiar way. She was quickly brought from her simply musings as she felt two fingers gently bring a strand of hair up from her face.

Sirius twisted the lock around between his two fingers, examining it curiously. He had always liked the shade of brown she had; it wasn't too dark, but it wasn't so light that you consistently pondered over hether or not she was a bond. Rather, it was a delectable caramel colour, and it still retained its natural curl. He was surprised again and again knowing that this girl had been the shrewd, bushy-haired student that often had a word or two to say about him.

Slowly but surely, those toffee orbs brought themselves up to the chiseled features of Sirius Black. He offered a smile in return. "You really are a beautiful girl, Mione. It's very hard to notice that." He leaned down in the slightest, his face merely inches away from her own. "You've caused me so much trouble with your looks. How I hate having to behave myself. But, now, I don't see a reason to."

She sucked in a small breath, slipping one side of her lip beneath her teeth. His brilliant, blue optics scanned each contour of her face, and he found himself leaning considerably lower. He took the fact that she hadn't attempted to move away from him as a good sign. His lips parted in the slightest, and his eyes became half-lidded. Oh, how long he'd wanted to do this.

"Hermione? Mione!"

He abruptly pulled away from the girl as he heard his godson's voice calling out. He took a single step back, and soon enough, Harry's head poked through one of the doors.

"Oh, there you are. Molly wanted to know if you'd go out and buy some groceries with her."

Hermione stared at Potter for a few moments, before giving a small shake of her head. She shuffled towards the door, nd Sirius took note of Harry's eyebrows knitting together in confusion. He casted a strange glance towards Sirius, before disappearing from the doorway.

While Sirius loved his godson very much, he wasn't happy in the least about the fact that he'd just taken Hermione away from his grasp. He'd just missed a chance that he'd been working up to.

However, he wasn't discouraged. This was simply a minor setback, and her reaction to his actions made him even more eager to continue on. He folded up his sleeves a notch, and slowly exited the room, peering down the hallway for a moment. No woman had been able to resist his charm for long, and Miss Granger would be no exception.

Sirius had spent most of the day either drinking firewhiskey, sipping on a glass of wine, or taking shots of brandy. To most, he would be considered a severe alcoholic, but, frankly, he saw himself as a man who knew how to live. After all, he couldn't think of anything else better to do while a certain kitten was currently missing from the house. As soon as she got back, however, he'd take what was his.

He was tired of being so careful, simply tiptoeing around her like a lovestruck schoolboy who'd lost his balls as soon as he'd stepped into Snape's classroom. He'd always had to keep at bay, with Molly, his godson, and the Weasley boy around, that delectable girl always out of reach. On multiple occasions he'd nearly thrown all of his common sense out of the window and pounced upon her. Behaving was simply not a word he wished to know.

He found it strange, however, that he'd always gotten all the other women he'd wanted within moments. He could care less if someone was in his way; he'd simply push them aside and have his woman. And, of course, they always were eager to go with him. The second they stepped through his door, their knickers were on the floor within moments, and all-too-familiar moans and groans would fill up the room. Yet, at this point in time, this girl remained inches from his grasp, ever taunting him.

Perhaps it was because she was so young that he could not have her for his own. However, that'd never really been a problem with him. She was attractive, smart, and could hold her own. Oh, how he wanted, craved, prayed for her. Damned be he, loving something so unattainable.

That fact would be changed very soon. He would make sure of it. In fact, the click of the front door, which he could hear all the way from the library, sent him to his feet. He needed to get her away from Molly as soon as possible. He was sick of waiting for Hermione to jump into his arms. He began scuttling down the hallway, face blank as he mused over his plan of action.

Immediately, he was met with the obstacle of Mrs. Weasley (a _severe _road block, at that; of course, he wouldn't dare to tell that straight to her face).

"Oh, Sirius! Can you help me put away these groceries?"

He ws sure that was more of a command than a question. He cringed on the inside, and shuffled into the kitchen like a scolded child. What was even worse was the fact that Hermione was no where in sight. This situation was becoming increasingly worse. He began sorely unloading the food into the pantry and fridge, with the occasional bark from Molly sending him a bit faster. The moment the last item had been put into the fridge, he sprinted from the kitchen and began to search for the Granger.

It was a monotonous task, but a double take in the direction of her room finished his search. She was brushing out her hair, and had already changed into her house clothes. He placed one hand up against the doorway, crossed his right leg over the other, and leaned against the frame. He simply stared at her for a few moments, before clearing his throat.

She jumped, nearly dropping the brush as her head whipped in his direction. Upon seeing him, her eyes widened in the slightest, and she seemed to freeze up.

He couldn't help the smile that graced across his lips, and he adjusted himself against the doorway. "Hermione," he greeted, his blood already beginning to pump a bit faster.

She licked her dried lips, and raised her brush to continue brushing her hair. While simple, the sight was entrancing. The teeth of the brush slipping effortlessly through her honey locks, separating them only for a few brief moments. He took two steps into the room, simply watching her hands work.

It sent her into an uneased state, eyes constantly flicking over to him. She had become unsettled ever since their little conversation in the library, and he had the same look about him again. She'd noticed his dilated pupils, quick breaths, shaking figure. What was he even thinking? Frankly, she wasn't sure what _she _was thinking.

Her musings were cut off as she felt his hand wrap around her own, easing the brush from her fingers. Once in his hand, he merely set it down on the bed, and took a single step back. Her hair remained lightly mussed on one side, giving her a mildly childish appearance. He examined her face briefly, and she could do no more than avert her gaze to the ground.

What was she supposed to do, after all? This man had practically flirted with her earlier on in the day, and it had left her utterly confused. Now, he stood before her yet again, entirely silent. She could feel his eyes upon her, and it had made her cheeks flush considerably. He seemed to take note of this, since his smile widened.

Suddenly, he was on his knees in front of her, which made her jolt in the slightest. Almost with hesitance, his hands reached up, placing themselves on her knees. He gently massaged his thumbs into their bony sides, eyes going a bit half-lidded. "I haven't lied for a very long time, and I won't do it now," he began, which sent her eyes up in confusion.

His blue optics immediately shot up, and he continued on, "You're such a beautiful girl, truth be told. I'm sure you get that a lot." His features seemed to soften, and he chuckled in the slightest. Those smile lines beneath his eyes made him all the more attractive, she noted. "You've... Caught my attention for a while, and I've had to hold back. You should know how much I hate doing that. You know me well enough, don't you?"

A nod.

This issued yet another chortle from him. "But, now... Why should I restrain myself? Really, I'm only afraid about Molly castrating me, but, otherwise, I have a beautiful, single girl sitting pretty before me." He leaned forward, lips parted as his eyes remained locked on her chocolate orbs. "I just need you, Hermione. I can't help myself."

She gulped down a glob of saliva, and she strained to hold their gaze. This seemed entirely unreal, this animagus, Azkaban escapee telling her he wouldn't mind eloping with her. This handsome wizard, mere inches away from her face, whispering his sweet nothings. She found that she had to make sure she was breathing properly.

He didn't believe any more words needed to be said, and instead leaned forward so their blushing lips brushed up against one another. He stared at her for a few moments more, before he allowed his eyes to close and his head to tilt to the side. He pushed their lips until they were flush, and began gently moving them against one another. She did not resist, but remained dumbstruck, simply sitting there.

One hands reached up and twirled and curled itself within her curls, while the other rested itself in the middle of her back. He adjusted himself so he could reach her mouth easier, and lightly nibbled on her lower lip. He moved his teeth around it, lightly grazing the soft flesh. The tip of his tongue ran along it, before he moved back to kissing her normally.

The lightest moan escaped her, and one of her hands slipped up, fingers splaying across his shoulderblade. He smirked against her mouth, and moved deeper, tongue pushing past her lips. She eagerly opened her mouth for him, and he allowed himself to explore the cavern of her mouth. Sliding along her teeth, gums, tongue, and cheeks. She shyly pushed her tongue up against his, and he began a little dance with it.

Soon enough, however, both had to pull away in order to catch their breath. Sirius moved up next to her, and pulled her close, before trailing kisses along the side of her face. "Mione,' he murmured, briefly tracing his tongue along the shell of her ear, before grazing his lips on it. She lightly jerked at this, but his arms held her securely. He continued to tease her ear for a while, before placing a chaste kiss to her cheek.

He glanced down at her, briefly nibbling on his lip. Soon enough, he moved behind her, legs braced on either side of her body, and his arms slipped around her waist. He kissed and nipped along her neck, often latching onto her pulse point long enough to leave a reddening mark, before moving back along her flushed flesh. She shuddered in delight, eyes slipping shut in her ecstasy. This was certainly not a situation she'd expected to happen, and she loved every moment of it.

He traced his tongue around her neck, and upon reaching the tip of vertebrae that could be seen through the skin, he kissed it languidly. He ran his tongue around it, which caused the girl in his hold to moan from the sensitivity. He slowly moved to the other side of her neck, repeating the same ministrations. Merlin, this seemed almost unreal. He finally had Hermione, and that fact alone sent him into bliss.

However, it didn't seem like things were meant to last.

"Dinner!" Molly's shrill voice came twittering from the kitchen, and Sirius visibly cringed. he briefly raised his head, glancing towards the open door, before looking back to the kitten, _his _kitten, in his arms. She looked none too happy as well, and Sirius released a sigh. He removed his arms from around her, but not before placing a few gentle kisses on the side of her face.

"Mione," he whispered, and she turned her head slightly in his direction, "Library... After dinner... I can't wait anymore."

She understood the command perfectly, and begrudgingly slipped from his hold. She glanced back at him for a few moments, before heading from the room. He exhaled heavily, running a hand through his ebony locks. He was so close, and he wouldn't miss his chance. And, frankly, he'd lost his appetite (for food, at least) long ago, and therefore he'd make certain that his plan was followed through by preparing it well. He needn't have dinner.

Sirius sat on the couch within the library, foot tapping incessantly. He'd already casted silencing spells on the room, and dressed himself in some decent clothes (not to mention he put on a nice layer of smokey cologne). Yet, it seemed that dinner was taking just a bit too long, and he was beginning to grow mildly worried. Had he scared her off?

Frankly, the idea made him feel rather bad about himself. He hadn't meant to be so overbearing on her, but he simply couldn't wait any longer. He sincerely hoped Hermione wouldn't think poorly of him, but as each minute passed by, he doubted she'd come around. However, the sound of the door opening whipped his head towards the entrance of the room.

And there she stood, having cleaned herself up. She remained dressed in her casual clothes, but her hair fell in delicious rings around her shoulders, and she'd applied a modest layer of makeup. He gave a small groan, and beckoned her over. She shut the door silently behind her, and moved to sit down next to him on the couch. He immediately advanced upon her, burrowing his nose into the sweet, vanilla-scented locks upon her head.

His around wound around her slim frame, one hand resting on her hip while the other gently cupped her breast. She sucked in a sharp breath, lips parting as she glanced down. He tenderly fondled the soft mound, and placed feathery kisses along the side of her face. How long he'd waited for this, and now he had her all for himself. It was a very pleasant feeling. And he certainly planned to make sure it lasted.

He nicked at where her neck connected to her jaw, releasing a light groan. Merlin, she was absolutely beautiful. His hand moved beneath her shirt, and he briefly paused in his movements as his fingertips brushed over a lace-clad breast. He cocked his head so he could glance at her toffee orbs, and the most smug smile spread across his face. This was such a delightful surprise.

He used both hands to move her shirt away from her body, and moaned throatily. Here she sat, with that delectable smooth, pale skin, and that enough he could get off to. However, she wore a dusky black bra, decked out in lace and see through in multiple spots. Who would've expected such a swotty and modest witch to wear something so _sexy_? Certainly not he.

"Hermione," he breathed, turning her a bit more in his direction so he could get a better look at her, "Godric, love. You're amazing."

She softly smiled in return. "I thought you'd like it."

He stared at her for a few moments more, smoothing his hands over the flat plane of her stomach. "... Does it match?"

She caught onto his meaning, and gave a nod. His dick gave a throb at this, and he moved to slide her shorts away from her body. Indeed, there lay a similar thong, and his hands subconsciously tightened on her sides. He dropped to his knees, and a thrill of excitement was sent through him as he heard her give the lightest whimper. Obviously she had a faint idea of what his plan of action was.

Firstly, he reached up and undid the clasp of her bra, allowing her pale mounds to fall free. He gently teased her nipples, pinching them between his thumb and index fingers. He kissed between the valley of her breasts, ever-so-slowly moving down her body. He made a small circle around her navel, and eventually reached the waistband on her knickers. He sat there for a few moment, mustache rubbing against her bare skin, before his hands moved to her knees.

He gingerly spread her legs apart, and moved his head down. He could distinctly see a mark of her arousal on the elegant fabric, and his tongue curiously darted out for a taste. Heavenly, absolutely blissful. His brilliant blue optics briefly directed themselves towards her face, which was fully flushed. She looked quite nervous, and he would make sure that she knew that she had nothing to be afraid of.

He nuzzled her thong for a few moments, before moving to the inside of her right leg. He began kissing along her milky thighs, soon reaching her knee. He held his lips there for a few moments, before the tip of his tongue slid out. He trailed up her leg, often stopping to make both simple and intricate designs with his lips and tongue. He repeated his actions and her other leg, and upon reaching her clothed sex, he noticed she'd grown considerably warmer.

He hooked his fingers beneath her thong, and pulled it off and a painfully slow rate. He looked up at her face all the while, watching her facial expression change the entire way down. Finally, once they came off, he simply tucked the material away in his pocket. He'd quite like to save that as a little souvenir. He brought his face back up to her pink lips and budding clitoris, and his lips parted.

He slowly moved forward, tongue tracing around her sodden sex, but never quite reaching it. He did this a few times, but, suddenly, his lips latched onto her clit. This caused her to buck both in surprise and pleasure, and a small yip escaped her. "Ah! Oh, oh!"

He sucked tenderly at it, occasionally increasing his pace, before moving back to his monotonous and languid movements. His tongue flicked out and ran along the wet bud, and she groaned and squirmed. She'd never experienced something quite like this, and she absolutely adored it. The feeling of his teeth grazing over the sensitive area made her hips jerk yet again, and her hand shakily wound itself into his curly locks.

He moved down a bit further, merely brushing his lips along her opening. He loved to be a tease, and frustrating his women had always been a favourite thing of his. There was simply nothing better than watching them squirm and whine, practically begging for him to give them release. However, he didn't want to make Hermione overly upset, so he decided to continue on. He kissed along her lips, before allowing his tongue to tease her opening.

Her head flipped back, legs kicking up in the slightest. She could feel his tongue as it slid around her opening, attempting to create a bit more lubricant. Soon enough, he forced his tongue within her, swirling it around. She tasted absolutely lovely and he felt quite content giving her oral. It was quite nice to hear her moaning, as well. Those quiet mewls were a sign that she was attempting to control herself, and that was the last thing he wanted.

He moved his tongue a bit faster, eyes shutting as he focused on giving her as much pleasure as he could manage. She felt her muscles expand and contract around him, and he allowed himself to mimic what another organ would be doing very soon. He gave a small wince as he felt her fingertips dig into his scalp, but he continued his actions until he knew she was close to her high.

He removed his mouth from her sex, and she glanced up at him mournfully. He smoothed his hands along her thighs, offering her a smile with his glistening lips. "It's only for a moment, love."

With that, he began to remove his waistcoat and shirt. Hermione watched him carefully, eyes going half-lidded as he began exposing his skin button-by-button. She noticed the vast amounts of ink that covered his chest, how his muscles flexed as he slid off the final article of clothing covering his chest. There was something entrancing about watching the sculpture beneath that skin move as he continued to remove the rest of his clothes.

A jingle of a belt, the shuffling of trousers, and Sirius soon only remained in his boxers. He glanced at the girl before him, legs still spread, simply beckoning him. He sighed in delight, and hooked his thumbs in the waistband of his boxers. He slid them off until they came to his ankles, and he simply kicked them off afterword. His cock was nearly fully erect, and he wrapped his hand around it.

He simply stared at her as he began to stroke himself, giving a low moan. In this state, he was quite sensitive, and it wasn't long before he was fully prepared. He stepped towards the witch, helping her move so her head lay on one of the armrests, back against the couch cushions. He moved near her legs, getting onto his knees. He was certain that if he woke up right at this moment, and all of this turned out to be a dream, he would shed a few hundred tears.

But no matter how long he sat, waiting, he could still smell her arousal, feel the tense heat around them, and see her nude body. Thus, he generously spread her legs, and positioned himself at her entrance. After whispering a contraception charm, he began to push inside of her.

A strangled noise escaped her, and her eyes slipped shut. He was wider than she was accustomed to, and thus it made the feeling of his slowly sliding in particularly painful. Her hands gripped the cushions, and she lightly whimpered, "S-Sirius... I-I..."

"Ssh, ssh," came his reply, and he nuzzled his nose against her's, "Only for a moment. I promise. It's going to get better."

Finally, when he had gone as far as he could go, he began to slowly move his hips back and forth. Really, had it been any other woman, he would have been rather quick about this part. However, this was Hermione Granger; he wished to give her as much pleasure as he could give, even if it exerted plenty of energy from him. He groaned, hands tightening on her hips as her arched his hips up against her.

When he felt as if he was in the right spot, he began to thrust faster, hips bucking almost erratically as he rubbed against her wall. She gasped in utter delight, arms wrapping around his neck. She practically yanked him down, and this caused his hips to move quite hard.

"Oh, Godric, Mione," he whispered, kissing her neck gently, "I love you. You're so amazing."

Her eyelids opened at this, and she glanced towards him. Her mouth was open as mewls, moans, and yelps escaped her, and her legs gripping at his sides. She could feel her orgasm quickly building, and it wasn't long before her body shuddered in complete ecstasy.

"Oh, Sirius! I-I- Oh, oh, oh!" She gasped his name over and over as she rode out her climax, and she felt the dark-haired wizard tense. He jerked roughly within her, and after a few thrusts, his own orgasm came forth. He spilled his seed within her, and a languid groan escaped his lips. He softly moved his hips until he felt as if he could move no more.

He nuzzled into the crook of her neck, and allowed himself to sprawl over her shaky body. Finally, he had his kitten. He didn't believe there was another feeling in the world that could match up to him knowing that Hermione was finally _his_. Bliss filled up his entire body upon thinking of the fact, and he lightly kissed her.

He slowly withdrew from her body, glancing down at him as she peered up at him through half-lidded eyes. She looked awfully tired, and he almost felt a bit of remorse. Had he gone too hard? He'd merely tried to make her happy in the best way possible, but he supposed he needed to tone down his actions. She simply wasn't another woman; she was Gryffindor's golden girl, the smartest witch of her age, Hermione Granger.

And she was his.

* * *

AN: I hope you guys liked that. However, I'm at a bit of a loss for my next story. If you have any pairing or plot suggestions, feel free to throw them in!


End file.
